


Harry Hart... I....

by BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart is Dead, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon/pseuds/BlackLaceAndCrimsonRibbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I finished reading the latest chapter of far away and closer and here we are. Set in canon verse. </p><p>It's raining and Eggsy can't sleep because the thunder is too loud.  Well,  he'd like to blame it on the thunder but deep down he knows the real reason he can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which we establish out character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Eggsy is mentally ill. If this seems romanticized, it isnt. Everyone deals with depression and grief differently.  
> I get really poetic and lyrical when I'm depressed, this is clearly modeled after myself.

It's raining outside Harry....  
It's pouring and heaving out and I'm alone in bed....  
It's so quiet almost... the rain slamming against the side of your house, my labored breathing under the sheets of your guest room. I refuse to sleep in the master bedroom... not now....

It's raining and yesterday Merlin told me that they're giving me your title, he looked to proud but I've never seen a mix of emotions like that in someone's eyes before Harry, I swear.

The world is so fucked now, everything's changed and people are changing because of it, which is good but the cause of it obviously wasn't. 2 billion people were killed in the 8 minutes that Valentine had his hand on the biometric switch, that's almost half of the world's population. In just 8 minutes..... it's overwhelming sometimes.... 

I moved mum and daisy into the house Kingsmen gave me, but Harry ... they were gonna get rid of your stuff. I had to move in on the off chance that you're still alive... well, no off chance really. You are alive. You are alive. You are alive. Harry, please be alive because I don't know how much longer I can go on hiding that my insides are rotting from my stomach...or is it my heart?I cant remember anymore. At least that's what it feels like sometimes... every time I go into your office or your room, the kitchen, the loo with that fucking dead dog in it..I'll never be able to take 'Im down now you fucking absolute prat. God damnit Harry. I...mmmmm....

You saw behind my front and looked at the scared little boy across from you that day. Oh god Harry...I.... I....

 

Harry Hart I love you.

 

 

 

 

 

(I love you too Eggsy)


	2. In which we set our plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aye!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> You guys are lucky you even got a second chapter.

Eggsy woke the next morning with the same stale feeling in his chest after about five minutes of wondering where he was. When everything finally sunk in again, as it normally does, he was hit with a fresh wave of.... something. He didn't really know what to call it but it was there and it was twisting his insides up in knots.

It was another grey London morning with the promise of rain in the afternoon and evening.... everything looked softer at least. Softer and dream like.... Eggsy's eyes rolled to the back of his head for a moment before he sighed into the dreary atmosphere of Harry's guest bedroom, well...it was his guest bedroom now, wasn't it.

...Damn. He needed to stop doing that.

He sat up from the bed, propped up on his elbows while looking out the room's single window. He could hear the buzz and hum of the street below and smell the dampness of the air circulating the the open window and decided that if he wasn't going to get up now, then he wasn't going to get up when Merlin called him asking why he was late to work. Again.

Fuck.

Frowning, he slung the blankets off himself and practically rolled out of bed, onto the floor. He groaned low and deep in the back of his throat as he padded, barefoot to the second floor loo*.

The trip down the stairs wasn't fun either when he was half awake in the early light. He had thrown on a grey pullover in the chill of the house, it reflected how he felt... how London felt, apparently.

From that moment time passed in a blur, he went through his morning routine, he probably ate, he got dressed, locked up, then walked from the Mews to the shop. And there he was, sitting in his (read: Harry's) office, blandly reading through a mission report from last week that he typed up. The sun reflecting off the mansion's backyard cast a green hue on the walls as his quiet breath bounced off the even quieter walls.

His glasses gave a small vibration just as he got to the third page and Merlin's voice flitted through the com unit.

"Aye lad, I need you to look at the files I'm sending ya. They're for your next mission. "

Eggsy gave a noncommittal grunt before speaking.

" Where'm I off too this time?"

"America." 

Eggsy (impressively) only twitched,

"America?"

Merlin hummed at him like he humoring Eggsy was a gigantic waste of his time, and it probably was.

"Read the files and you'll find out more boyo."

The line went dead and Eggsy was left alone again as he transferred the files from his glasses to his office tablet.

 He was traveling to Washington (District Columbia) to meet Statesmen head, Washington, about....... about V-Day.

Of course....

He chewed the inside of his bottom lip to shreds while contemplating his actions over the next week.

America would be fine... America was a lovely gun-toting, close minded....Ugh.

Who was he kidding anyway, he was going to dread this the entire time he was there and he knew it.

He left in three days.

The upcoming mission made the idea of going ~~back to Harry's house~~  home even more unappealing. The sun was setting and he realized that he hadn't eaten lunch, Roxy was probably going to give him another ear full about it later tonight. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From Eggs to Roxalot: u up 4 sum food aftr work?

From Roxalot to Eggs: you didn't eat again did you? 

From Eggs to Roxalot: fuckin 6th sense u got Rox.

From Roxalot to Eggs: Just be ready by 19:30 you prat. XO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * not to be confused with the downstairs loo. That horrid fucking beast staring it's little beady eyes into your soul while you take a morning piss.
> 
>  


	3. plot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed. If anyone wants to help me write this or beta this please message me or comment because I really want to write this but things are always better with help.

Waking up in America for the 14th day in a row wasn't something Eggsy was particularly keen on thinking about. He would open his eyes and the information would suddenly get thrust upon him with the the sound of the alarm. 

The Statesmen were..... Loud and obnoxious, and each one carried a certain charisma that only an American could possess... It was almost like they were celebrities, but very dangerous, gun wielding celebrities... Naturally this made Eggsy want to talk to each and every one of them because, hell yeah!

Washington, was currently giving him a look that required two of his grey in eyebrows instead of one.

"Agent Galahad...." he started then paused, clearing his throat.

"You're telling me you and HRH Queen Tilde .... engaged in.. relations? After you removed of Richmond Valentine..."

Eggsy shrugged from where he was across the room, leaning back in his chair like nothing in the world mattered.

"Yeah bruv, 'ad a hell of a time too."

Washington cleared his throat again, the white of his neck flushed red. He was clearly uncomfortable, and the irony of the situation was not lost on Eggsy as he sat in front of a balding man that had to be in his late 50's.

" When you finished, you then boarded the plane with Merlin and traveled to extract Agent Lancelot?"

"Yes sir."

"Right the-" Washington was cut off by someone barging into the room with a rather urgent look on their face. It was Agent Madison, Bors niece.

" sir, you'll want to look at this." She said, taking large strides up to the table. She handed him a tablet and impatiently off to the side. She looked nervous.

"Well... this certainly changes things." He said shortly, handing the tablet back to Madison.

"Madison, I need you to call all agents to the table while I brief Galahad."

Madison gave a curt nod to both Eggsy and Washington before practically running from the meeting room, her brown hair flying behind her.

Eggsy eyed Washington behind as the man extended his arm, and tablet to him. On screen was an image that turned the pit of his stomach into a solid block of ice.... Harry was there, on screen, bandages covering the left side of his face, eyes closed, deathly still and sallow.

As pictures went, it was as sterile as possible but the sight of it made Eggsy want to scream and dance and rush to wherever Harry was because "oh my god, I love him. He's alive and I love him!!!"

All Eggsy could manage was a breathless "oh" before scrolling down. The information was a blurr but the images of Harry alive and in a hospital bed stuck out like he was seeing color for the first time.

The phone call with Merlin afterward had been a short one, or at least it had felt like a short one...everything was in a haze for Eggsy. There was one thing that kept popping through his mind on repeat, and it was that Harry Hart was alive and when he woke up, Eggsy was going to murder him for being a reckless bastard.

Inside his room that night he sat on top of the bed and stared outside the glass stared at the wall, tuning the busy city out and for the first time...he cried. The first time in a very, very long time of emotional repression. He cried, and sobbed deep, chest aching heaves. He cried for his father, he cried for Daisy, for his mum and his life growing up, he cried for V-Day and that church. and he cried for Harry... Harry who was most certainly alive and Harry, who Eggsy was a little more than in love with.

Harry was alive wasn't he....

Eggsy let out a gust of air from his lungs and smiled a little in the darkness of his room.

Harry was alive.


End file.
